This invention relates in general to stands for holding musical instruments and, more particularly, to a lightweight and foldable stand for holding such instruments and blanks for forming same.
Stands for holding instruments such as certain types of xylophones having a deep resonance box are typically made of wood, steel or other types of rigid but heavy material. Such stands are generally very expensive and add significantly to the costs incurred by students and others desiring to play the particular instrument. Because of the expense of such stands, the musician usually only purchases one stand even though he may need one for practicing the instrument at home and one for playing the instrument at school or a performance hall. Moreover, the weight and bulk of such stands prevents them from being readily transported between practice and performing locations. As a result of these factors, the musioian may be forced to utilize a makeshift type of stand at one of those locations. A common problem with using such a stand is that it may not allow the instrument to be placed at the height desired for playing the instrument. A need has thus arisen for a music stand which may be easily transported and which is less expensive than stands currently used for holding musical items.